


Love You, Kiddo (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cancer, Cancer Arc, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Crying, Death Threats, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Bar, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Girl Saves Girl, Heart Attacks, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Hospitals, If you only read one work by me, Leukemia, Mentors, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Paintball, Protectiveness, Road Trips, Roller Coasters, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Siblings, Stairs, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Stress Relief, Strong Female Characters, Teen Romance, Witness Protection, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, gay acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: When 25 year old Jamie discovers she cannot bear children, she ends up going through an adoption centre, and settles in for the longest eight years of her life.





	Love You, Kiddo (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

**Sample:**

 

"You can't have kids," Dr. Grady repeated. He sounded faraway, like he was a dream I was just waking up from.

I tried to take in what he had just told me.

I must have looked pretty upset, because Dr. Grady asked,"Is everything okay?"

I wanted to scream,"No, of course not! I wanted a child!" but instead I said,"I...I guess so. I mean, I'm just trying to take in what you just told me. I really wanted kids."

Dr. Grady smiled at me. He handed me a brochure for an adoption center in the area.

"There's always other ways," he said with a smile, and I smiled back.

I had an idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**NEU-on or before May 10**


End file.
